At places frequently visited by the public which are at least partially unattended such as, for example, public buildings or stores such as, in particular, supermarkets, the electronic devices operated or there presented for sales must be secured against theft.
For this purpose, it is common to fixedly attach one end of a flexible securing element, for example, in the form of a cord or a cable, to the respective electronic device in a nonpositive or positive locking manner, and to fixedly connect the other end of the securing element to a fixture that cannot be transported, at least not without being detected, such as a carrying apparatus or a presentation apparatus, or to a wall, the floor, or the like.
The disadvantage here is that flexible cord elements disturb the visual impression. If the flexible cord elements are laid carelessly, there is also the danger that persons can get entangled therein and get injured, or pull and carry away the electronic device so that it is damaged or destroyed by it falling onto the floor.